More Sherlolly
by Kataraang0
Summary: A different view of the "Molly scenes". may add more chapters once the new season starts
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't the first time Sherlock had Molly help him.

He could remember when they had first met. Sherlock had been on a case and gotten a cut in his head. Luckily, St. Bart's was close by.

It was Molly who had helped him and it was Molly in whom he had decided to place his trust.

She could be a bit annoying, but she was the only person Sherlock felt comfortable going to.

Besides, it's always nice to have someone pay attention to you.

When he had come in that day to ask if he could experiment, Molly had hesitated but then quickly consented.

When he was finished, Sherlock had observed Molly as she came into the room and questioned her to make sure he was correct. Why he had even bothered was beyond him.

After all, the only thing it did was make her feel self conscious.

It's always nice to have someone pay attention to you.

When she asked him about coffee, he naturally placed his order.

* * *

Later, when Sherlock had first met John, Molly came back into the room with the coffee.

This time, Sherlock asked her again about his observation. To show John what he could do, he told himself.

He thought it over afterwards and decided that it had been quite unnecessary.

But that was the thing about Molly.

No matter how many times he was rude to her or ignored her, she always came back.

That's what made her his friend. Sherlock never really acknowledged the fact, mostly because he didn't think about it. It was usually irrelevant. However, he had thought about it before.

And, yes, she was a loyal friend.

That was the thing about Molly. She never gave up on him.

* * *

Of course Molly would still be there when Sherlock went to retrieve his riding crop.

She was always at the morgue when he came.

He had scheduled it that way.

He didn't say anything as he took the riding crop from her hands.

It's not like he had to. This would definitely not be the last time he would have to thank her.

The next time he came to the morgue...

Of course Molly would still be there.

* * *

The human eyes were supposed to stay in the microwave.

They were from Molly.

She would vouch for him. He had every right to experiment with them.

He had even taken the slight annoyance in signing some paperwork for them. And if Molly did get in trouble...

He would vouch for her.

* * *

The next time Sherlock saw Molly was in the cafeteria.

She was easier to converse with than most people. Probably because she had even less social tact than Sherlock.

That was another convenient thing about Molly. She was always willing to help.

Mostly because she found Sherlock so interesting.

They talked about food. Such a dull topic.

Apparently, Molly had been slightly reprimanded from last time (Sherlock couldn't imagine why) and was overly cautious at granting him access.

Well, that wasn't good. The first thing that came to Sherlock's mind was her hair. It was one of the only things different about her recently.

Thank goodness, because it really wouldn't do to seem socially awkward in front of one of the few people who were even worse at it than you.

He admitted to himself as he voiced the thought that it did look nicer this way. His expression of the fact made Molly more confident and therefore convenient.

She was always willing to help. Sherlock checked his watch. He hoped Dimmock would get there soon.

* * *

Molly was slightly surprised at Sherlock's only wanting to see the feet. Sherlock supposed most people would be.

It didn't matter much. Before she could ask, Sherlock gave her an award winning smile.

She, in her shy fashion, did as he asked.

Perhaps not quite realizing it, Sherlock made his point in front of two people.

It didn't matter much. Molly would be just as eager to help as any other time.

If not more so after that.

* * *

There was a head in the fridge.

Just like the eyes in the microwave, these were from Molly.

He hoped John wouldn't mind, but if he ever did, Sherlock would simply return to Molly.

Sometimes, although they really were for cases, Sherlock wondered why he made so many visits to the morgue.

He didn't think about this very often. In fact, he had only thought about it once.

He would never admit it, but sometimes when he performed experiments at the morgue when remarkably bored, his deepest, most inner self would tell him that he did this to see Molly.

But he didn't think about this very often. At all.

* * *

Jim was gay. That was a fact. Sherlock pointed it out quite well.

Why?

Because he felt like it. Sherlock always did enjoy making points.

Molly might have taken it for jealousy, but that was her initial point, wasn't it? To make Sherlock jealous. Sherlock wondered what she _did _take it as.

Either way, she was mad at him.

What had he done wrong? It was the truth. He supposed that he _could_ have been jealous, but he was a sociopath and he didn't feel emotions. He dismissed the thought quickly.

Then Molly ran off. Sherlock watched her go with what one might have called a look of perplexity and concern.

This look wasn't seen by her, or by anyone else, but if anyone had seen it, it would have been frankly obvious that Sherlock was exhibiting an emotion. A _real_ emotion. And towards Molly Hooper of all people.

Well, he certainly didn't want to lose her. Or, rather (at least this is what he told himself) he didn't want to lose his privileges at Bart's morgue.

He made a quick excuse for John that had ended up being partly true, because he rarely told John lies. He merely withheld things from him.

Saving her time. Even Sherlock wasn't sure what he had meant by that. He wondered if John had taken it the wrong way.

Because, now that he had thought about it, saving Molly time to break up with her boyfriend was _totally_ going to make her thankful towards him.

Saving her time. If she broke up with Jim faster, she would get over it faster and it would be more convenient. Wouldn't it?

Sherlock hated it when people made him act irrationally on the spur of the moment. Most people didn't affect him to that extent.

But Molly had.

* * *

"I will burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"But we both know that's not quite true."

Surprisingly enough, there was more than one face that popped into Sherlock's head at that moment.

He supposed he did have a heart to burn after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am now writing rhetorical analysis of the "Molly scenes" and will get to the second season...eventually. Because what better way to analyze the relationships between the characters than through what they say in the script, the absolute canon of the entire fandom?**

**Episode 1: A Study in Pink**

**Sherlock**: (opening the bag holding the cadaver of interest, sniffing) How fresh?

Meaning, of course, how freshly dead. Why would he ask that? It couldn't have been the first thing he said walking into the morgue. He would have had to ask Molly to wheel the body out.

**Molly**: Just in. 67, natural causes. Used to work here. I knew him. He was nice.

This trip to the morgue can't have been Sherlock's first as it's only the two of them (well, and the cadaver) in the morgue, and Molly knows what he means by the question. You immediately realize that Molly is just the sweetest thing alive by her last two statements and the intonation of her voice: she really means what she's saying. And, hopefully, you also realize that this job shouldn't suit her. Nice girls don't typically work with dead people. Perhaps this is what intrigues Sherlock about her. There has to be something that does otherwise he wouldn't talk to her as much as he does.

**Sherlock**: Fine. (he zips the bag closed and looks at Molly) We'll start with the riding crop. (smiles)

I'm not sure what he meant by "we", since Molly obviously isn't helping him with this experiment. Maybe it's a British thing, like "let's". Smile. Yeah, that's what I'd do. That'll definitely make me seem endearing...No, he might be thinking, this is what i do and i enjoy it so get used to it.

**(Sherlock violently strikes the corpse with riding crop. Molly flinches from her vantage point outside of the morgue.)**

Why is Molly outside of the morgue? Perhaps to gather her composure for the next things she'll say. Maybe so she won't have to witness Sherlock beating up the dead man, whom she knew, though she watches anyway. My money's on the first one.

**(Molly re-enters the morgue)**

**Molly**: So. Bad day, was it? (she chuckles nervously)

An attempt at making a joke. Maybe to break the ice for what she's about to ask. Maybe to impress Sherlock with her 'deduction' skills. Probably both.

**Sherlock**: (writing in a notepad) I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man's alibi depends on it. Text me.

Sherlock obviously knows Molly pretty well if they have each other's contact information. I would say that Molly's wondering what her 67 year old friend has to do with someone's alibi, but I have the feeling she's not really listening, based on her next question.

**Molly**: Listen, I was wondering. Maybe later, when you're finished…

Her voice starts high here and sort of goes down. Like she's nervous and she knows she's nervous and she doesn't want Sherlock to know she's nervous.

**Sherlock**: (looks up from his notepad for a second, then does a double take) Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before.

He totally interrupts her, which either shows he doesn't care about what she has to say, he has no sense of tact, or he wanted to state his observation. I'd say all of the above, but some of his later statements say otherwise. I love Sherlock's double take! Why would he do that? He wouldn't normally need to look at her twice to observe the lipstick unless he didn't expect it. Which therefore means he didn't expect it. Which means Molly surprised him. Why is Sherlock looking at her lips to begin with? Well, Sherlock does observe everything. He probably noticed something different with Molly, then realized what exactly it was, hence the double take. However, he _asks_ if she's wearing lipstick, which by now he already knows, so he did it to figure out why she's wearing lipstick.

**Molly**: I, er…I refreshed it a bit.

I'm sure Molly wanted him to notice her lipstick, but it seems like she hadn't expected him to say that he noticed. She's debating for a minute, as anyone trying to impress someone would do, whether his vague statement was a compliment or not.

**Sherlock**: (slowly turns back to his notebook with a look of ambiguous appraisal) Sorry, you were saying?

She hadn't quite answered his question, which I'm sure annoyed him, but he doesn't pry or deduce much. He doesn't know what she has to say. But he does want to know what she was saying. Why? Perhaps he is trying to recover from his almost-blunder, unsure if he's offended her with the lipstick comment.

**Molly**: I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee.

She's asking him out. It must have taken her a while to muster up the guts to do that. Which means they've known each other for a while. You don't ask someone out when you've just met them.

**Sherlock**: Black. Two sugars, please. I'll be upstairs.

Okay. Obviously, this is either Sherlock completely rejecting her or completely misunderstanding her. I'm certain it's the second. If he were rejecting her, he probably would have said so, bluntly at that, or made an excuse.

**Molly**: Okay.

Poor Molly. : (

**(Sherlock is in the lab when John enters. Molly enters at the start of the conversation with coffee)**

**Sherlock**: Ah, Molly. Coffee, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?

He recognizes Molly's entrance first, before the coffee. Coffee is an afterthought, but not something entirely unexpected. He realizes that Molly will do things for him. And he thanks her, ever the soul of tact, or at least keeping his acquaintances close and useful.

**Molly**: It wasn't working for me.

She had interpreted his observation from before as a sign of distaste.

**Sherlock**: Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too…small now.

Sherlock attempts to say that his observation was merely an observation, he, contrarily, very much liked Molly's lipstick. But, of course, it comes out sounding more like an insult than before. Then he sort of waves her off, so perhaps this is actually his method for making her leave the room. However, she probably would have left when they started talking again because she's polite and probably wouldn't want to intrude, so this thought becomes more invalid. In that case, she makes him feel uncomfortable. But hasn't Holmes always been a bit awkward around the fairer sex?

**Molly**: Okay.

Poor Molly. : (

**So, yeah! Stream of consciousness over-analyzing! Tell me how I did!**


End file.
